Blanco y Negro
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: Tras su regreso a la academia Cross, Kaname se cuestiona sobre sus acciones contra el cazador de cabellos color luna. Al parecer, pedir una disculpa puede ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba, sobre todo si antes de sus planes Zero se presenta ante él sin muy buena actitud. ¿Qué puede suceder en una noche donde las acciones parecer ser mejores que las palabras? [Zero x Kaname] *YAOI*


_Hola, hace tiempo que no me paseaba por acá ^^ Me alegro de poder decirles que mi semestre esta por terminar, así que dentro de unos días actualizare mis otras historias :3 Mientras tanto, les dejo este pequeño proyecto que lleva guardado en mi pc casi 3 años y hasta hoy pude terminar :'3 Espero les guste! Esta era y es una de mis parejas favoritas :'D_

* * *

BLANCO Y NEGRO

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

Era tarde, quizá poco más de la media noche, pero como ya era costumbre el sueño no llegaba a mí -casi nunca lo hacía- por lo que me puse a pensar en algunas cosas sin importancia verdadera a falta de algo mejor que hacer.

Caminando hacia el balcón miré sin sentimiento alguno el bosque frente a mis ojos, buscando a Yuki y encontrándola casi de inmediato caminando en compañía de su amiga. Apenas notó mi presencia la castaña me dedicó un saludo y una radiante sonrisa, siendo secundada por la otra chica, así que haciendo lo propio les regresé el gesto a ambas, antes de que continuaran con su caminata charlando animadamente.

A pesar de que ahora era una vampira, mi hermana se negaba a dejar de hacer de guardia nocturna desde que habíamos regresado a la academia Cross, siendo recibidos sin objeción alguna por el director, quien nos aceptó con los brazos abiertos, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de todos los estudiantes, principalmente los de la clase nocturna, y más específicamente solo uno de la clase diurna. No era sorpresa que a pesar de que los vampiros aún me tenían total respeto –mucho más que a mi hermana – prefirieran mantenerse alejados de mí, hablando mal a mis espaldas sin atreverse a hacerlo de frente como era debido. No me quejaba de nada de eso, no me importaba lo que los demás creyeran de mí, pues había tenido mis propias razones para hacer lo que hice y aun si había estado mal no había marcha atrás, no podía corregirlo ya.

Suspirando, me adentre de nueva cuenta a mi alcoba sin cerrar las puertas, el clima era bastante agradable como para hacerlo; el viento era fresco, sin llegar a ser frío del todo, y traía consigo el delicioso aroma de los árboles y la tierra del bosque.

Con algo de cansancio tomé la copa que estaba sobre la chimenea y me senté en el sillón de terciopelo rojo, dadole la espalda al balcón y recargando la cabeza en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos mientras daba un sorbo a mi bebida, sintiendo algo de repulsión hacia ella. Hace ya un tiempo que solo me alimentaba de pastillas de sangre, y era inevitable que tarde o temprano pasara esto, que quisiera un poco de sangre real, sangre fresca.

Soltando un hondo suspiro me obligue a tragar el insípido líquido.

Yuki se había ofrecido unos días atrás a que la mordiera, pero eso era algo que no quería hacer; aún me incomodaba un poco verla y pensar en el error que casi habíamos cometido al intentar estar juntos, cuando en realidad el sentimiento que nos teníamos mutuamente no era amor. Afortunadamente nos habíamos dado cuenta a tiempo, antes de hacer una locura.

Después de irnos de la academia y pasar tiempo juntos me había percatado de que mi "amor" por ella radicaba solo en nuestra línea de sangre, porque aunque bien si la amaba, el sentimiento era meramente fraternal. Ella me hacía reír y me alegraba la vida, pero solo como una hermana; no estábamos en sintonía para ser algo más, así que había hablado con ella y aunque algo renuente al principio finalmente también había caído en cuenta de nuestra relación. Gracias a ello nuestro lazo se había hecho más fuerte como hermanos, y así nos sentíamos más que bien.

Tras aquel acontecimiento y unos días de convivencia más tarde, Yuki había logrado adaptarse más su nueva vida de forma satisfactoria y, aunque algo nerviosa, había terminado pidiéndome que regresáramos a la academia, pues alegaba no poder ser capaz de abandonar su vida allí, a su padre, amigas... y a Zero.

Pero, ahora que había cumplido su capricho, que debía hacer, ¿Irme? No podía negar que aun tenía cosas por hacer, y que una parte de mi deseaba retirarse de este lugar, pero...

Siendo sincero conmigo mismo ,no había considerado del todo regresar a este lugar tras todo lo sucedido, pero al final, y más que hacerlo para limpiar un poco mi nombre y complacer a mi hermana, igual lo hacía por cierta persona a la que había usado de forma algo nefasta, como si se tratara de un animal, aunque bien no estaba muy lejos de serlo. Según el director, el peli-plateado había tenido problemas resientes en cuanto al autocontrol, pero había mejorado considerablemente en el tiempo en el que habíamos estado ausentes; sus ansias eran menos frenéticas y la sed tardaba unos cuantos días más en aparecer, así como también ahora podía asimilar mejor las pastillas, no del todo, pero lo suficiente.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero ese cazador había superado mis expectativas. Creí que terminaría muerto o peor, pero no había sido así. Que sorpresa. Era una sorpresa que de algún modo me satisfacía, ya que tenía pensado compensar de alguna forma el trabajo que había desempeñado en mis planes, aunque viniendo de mi era obvio que no querría aceptar nada. En fin, mañana lo buscaría y trataría de hablar con él sin terminar con un balazo en la cabeza.

― Que complicado –murmuré dejando a un lado mi copa, asqueado y con el estómago ligeramente revuelto.

Si aquel chico no fuera tan...testarudo y terco, seguro que las cosas serían más fáciles, pero no importaba; a final de cuentas ese era su encanto natural.

No pude evitar reír un poco al pensar más en ello. Si Zero no fuera la viva representación de aquellos dos adjetivos simplemente no sería él ¿no?... Aunque desde hace un tiempo que una pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza con base en aquella afirmación. ¿Ese era el verdadero Zero? Su forma de ser no concordaba del todo con su ―de alguna forma decirlo― imponente apariencia y presencia. Si bien a primera vista, y para cualquiera, daba la impresión de ser un joven de malos modales y pésimo humor, cuando uno miraba sus ojos amatistas dejando de lado su mirada retadora, podía verse una gran bondad en ellos y, aunque costaba creerlo, también algo de amabilidad.

― Sigue soñando, Kaname –carraspeé con una leve sonrisa en mis labios.

Aun si Zero fuera una persona "agradable" detrás de esa dura carcasa que lo rodeaba, era lógico pensar que yo era la última persona en el mundo que podría comprobarlo. Es más, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que si no me cuidaba estos días al salir afuera, un sinfín de balas -cortesía de su bloody rose- me atravesarían sin compasión alguna.

Auch.

Este era un asunto muy complicado. El odio podía ser peligroso cuando no sabía manejarse. En mi caso, sabía que quizá lo mejor era el evitar a Zero, pero eso era algo que no podía hacer. Quizá por culpa, quizá por capricho, pero necesitaba hablar con él, y tal vez de ese modo podría tener algo de paz...

Cerrando los ojos, me concentre en dejar en blanco mi cabeza, sin sonido alguno que lograra ser capaz de perturbarme...hasta que tras unos segundos, y casi perdiendo la conciencia, escuché algunos pasos afuera, que se deslizaban pesadamente por el bosque acercándose al edificio.

Casi de inmediato supe a quién pertenecían aquellas pisadas que parecían destilar odio puro, y lo cierto es que aún no me sentía preparado para enfrentar la mirada ennegrecida del cazador, pero si eso era lo que este quería, no pensaba tratar de aplazar el momento.

Aun con la copa en la mano, cruce una pierna sobre la otra mientras esperaba pacientemente la entrada de aquel voluble chico, pues era claro que se dirigía justamente a esta habitación, cosa que me fue confirmada cuando escuche el golpe de sus pies contra el concreto del balcón y su olor llegó a mí, sutil pero característico, aunque no sabía de qué modo explicarlo; era un olor fresco, frio, como la nieve...

No necesité voltear para saber cuándo su brazo se levantó y apunto la Bloody Rose contra mi nuca, teniendo la respiración ligeramente agitada. Era claro que moría por dispararme, pero no lo hacía. Quizá necesitaba darme un discurso de moral u odio antes de tratar de acabar conmigo, pero en vista de que este no llegaba me permití tomar la palabra.

― Regresé a la academia hace dos semanas... ¿Por qué has venido hasta ahora? ¿Por qué matarme hoy?

― Cállate –le escuché decir, antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando más –Hablar no te salvara en esta ocasión.

―No espero que lo haga –alegué, colocando la copa contra mis labios, evitando hacer una mueca antes de dejar esta sobre la pequeña mesa frente a mí, aun casi llena, antes de levantarme con cierta lentitud para evitar una acción negativa de parte del guardián de la clase diurna.

Sin decir nada camine hasta el ventanal, que aun abierto permitía el paso de la luz de la luna dar contra mi cuerpo, provocándome un pequeño escalofrío.

― ¿Y tu hermano?

El silencio pareció ser lo único que recibió y contesto mi pregunta, pues el joven cazador pareció ignorante a esta, mientras con cautela continuaba apuntándome con el arma, como si esperara algo que le alentara a dispararme de una vez.

― Dos cazadores convirtiéndose en vampiros –comenté a la nada, como un monologo personal, sin saber si Zero decidiría aceptar charlar conmigo o no ―Cross me informó que se adaptó bien al cambio, incluso mejor que tú. Me pregunto a que se deberá.

Un pequeño gruñido de parte del cazador me hizo callar, a lo que de momento decidí obedecer; el objetivo no era hacerle enfadar.

― Todo fue plan tuyo desde un principio –por fin dijo, pegando su arma contra mi espalda, dejando que sus palabras destilaran todo el odio que sentía por mí –No entiendo cómo puede estarte agradecido.

Sonriendo levemente, me di la vuelta sintiendo la punta del arma contra mi pecho ahora. No era una sensación molesta a pesar del frío que se colaba entre la tela de mi camisa, pues era aún peor el tener aquellos ojos amatistas perforándome con la mirada, como si tan solo con esta fuera capaz de hacerme desaparecer.

― Sabes que él deseaba esto, incluso aunque ella ya no esté aquí. Al final su admiración por Shizuka fue desplazado por el amor a ti, aunque eso no signifique que uno de sus sueños dejara de ser lo que es ahora, pues eso equilibro la balanza en cierto sentido. Lo sabes.

Ichiru Kiryuu, el más débil entre los gemelos Kiryuu. Su deseo de ser valorado como cazador, y visto con orgullo le había llevado a querer a Shizuka...pero aun cuando se había equivocado de camino, al final había logrado enmendarlo, aunque aún quedaba mucho por delante...

Observando el rostro de Zero contraerse en una mueca de total desagrado, no contradijo mis palabras, pues ciertamente era imposible. Tenía razón.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí, Zero? –me atreví a preguntar al notar que a pesar de su mirada de odio, había algo más en esta –Es claro que me odias, pero no estás dispuesto a matarme en este momento, así que, ¿a qué has venido?

Nuevamente el silencio fue la única respuesta que el joven cazador me dedico, a lo que, suspirando, coloque una mano sobre la Bloody Rose, bajando esta sin encontrar resistencia de parte del menor.

― Zero –hablé de nueva cuenta, decidido a hacer lo que había planeado hace apenas un rato, aun cuando me parecía extraño el pensar en ello, pero se lo debía –Sé que esto no cambiara nada, y no hará que dejes de odiarme, pero... Lo siento, por todo lo que te hice pasar. Te hice sufrir bastante y lo lamento, del mismo modo que te estoy agradecido por el papel que jugaste en los acontecimientos del pasado.

Por un momento vi flaquear la fiera mirada amatista, esa que cada noche parecía recriminarme por todo lo hecho. ¿Podía ser posible que él pudiera perdonarme? Había pensando en que tal hecho no me era de importancia, pero ahora...quería que lo hiciera, que me perdonara, aunque ello seguro que no cambiaría nada entre nosotros.

― No... ―su voz por fin se dejó volver a escuchar, entristeciéndome un poco. ―No quiero tus disculpas, ni nada de ti, solo verte muerto.

Cerrando los ojos para ocultar el pesar que sus palabras provocaban en mí, ladee ligeramente la cabeza, mientras me cruzaba de brazos, sin ganas de discutir más. Esta noche al menos...solo deseaba tranquilidad.

― Entonces has lo que hayas venido a hacer. Dispárame.

Entreabriendo los ojos, comprobé que nuevamente el arma apuntaba contra mi pecho, a lo que con una ligera sonrisa me permití esperar las acciones del peli-plata, sabiendo de ante mano que no dispararía. Ni siquiera él mismo comprendía lo que deseaba, o lo que había venido a hacer, y sinceramente yo tampoco, pero si una cosa era clara, era que no iba a matarme.

― Zero –llamé, mirándolo a los ojos, captando en estos algo que me habia pasado desapercibido, a lo que con más cuidado me atreví a analizar a la persona enfrente de mí, llegando por fin a una conclusión –Tienes hambre.

La cara que adoptó el chico tan solo comprobó mis sospechas, incluso aunque este pareció ofendido con mi afirmación.

Suspirando, volví a hacerle bajar el arma, encontrando algo de resistencia en esta ocasión.

― Cross dijo que tu cuerpo había comenzado a aceptar mejor las pastillas, aunque al parecer no son de tu total agrado –comenté, caminando de vuelta a la mesa de centro en la que había depositado mi copa –Sin embargo, es necesario que las tomes, así que no te comportes como un niño escogiendo la comida y toma un poco.

Ofreciéndole la bebida, no evite que esta saliera volando de mis manos cuando el cazador dio un manotazo contra esta, haciendo que la copa terminara estrellándose en el suelo, derramando su contenido en la alfombra.

Suspirando, admiré al menor darme la espalda, mientras con notable molesta caminaba de vuelta al balcón con planes de irse, pero antes de que cruzara la línea que separaba este de mi habitación, hice que las puertas se cerraran, quizá con demasiada fuerza.

― Creo que comienzo a entender aquello que no dices –me permití esbozar una diminuta sonrisa, que oculte cuando el chico se giró ante mis palabras y acciones.

Me había tardando un poco, pero tras pensar las cosas, y recordar algunos acontecimientos del pasado, comprendí lo que sucedía.

 _"¿Cómo puedes obligar a un niño a comer vegetales después de haberle dado carne?"_

Era obvia la respuesta.

Con pasos calmados volví a acercarme al hambriento cazador, quien apretando con fuerza la empuñadura del arma pareció querer volver a amenazarme con esta, a lo que calmadamente, y avisándole con la mirada, me atreví a tomarla, haciendo algo de fuerza hasta que logré que la soltara, pasando entonces a colocarla con suavidad sobre una de las repisas al lado del ventanal.

― En vista de que no has logrado acostumbrarte a las tabletas, y aunque no puedas aceptar mis disculpas, no te contengas con esto, solo hazlo. En esta ocasión te la doy sin ningún plan de trasfondo.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos con cierta sorpresa cuando casi a la par de mis palabras mi cuerpo se vio siendo empujado contra la pared a mis espaldas, casi al tiempo en que la boca del cazador se situaba sobre mi cuello, atravesando mi piel con sus colmillos apenas encontró el sitio adecuado. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo ante la fuerza de su mordida, mientras cerraba los ojos y colocaba ambas manos en los hombros del peli-plata, consciente de que mis colmillos se habían revelado ante el dolor que sorprendentemente se vio disminuyendo casi al instante cuando el cazador pareció reaccionar a mi quejido y paso a desencajar los colmillos, dedicándose solo a chupar la sangre que emanaba de los pequeños agujeros.

Yo no había pensado en detenerle a pesar del rudo trato hacia mi cuello...me parecía justo que fuera nada amable conmigo, así que no entendía por qué se había detenido, porque parecía tratar de enmendar lo hecho siendo ahora suave...

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, preferí tratar de recuperarme y esperar a que el menor estuviera satisfecho, dejando que mis brazos colgaran por sus tensos hombros, que ante el toque parecieron también relajarse, mientras sus manos pasaban a apoyarse en mi cintura.

Frunciendo levemente el ceño, espere con paciencia el tiempo necesario hasta que sentí los pequeños agujeros en mi cuello cerrarse, en parte por mí mismo, y en parte por la saliva del cazador, quien a pesar de que había parado de sorber y no parecía planear morder nuevamente, se mantenía apoyado contra mi cuello, con los labios pegados a este mientras respiraba agitadamente, provocándome algunas cosquillas.

― ¿Zero? –pregunté con cierta preocupación al no ver señales de que fuera a separarse pronto.

Un gruñido fue la respuesta que obtuve, pero seguido de esta las manos del menor apretaron la piel sobre la que se encontraban posadas con moderada fuerza, sin hacer daño pero si confundiéndome un poco.

Sin tiempo a pensar en nada mas, sentí los labios del peli-plateado deslizarse por mi cuello, subiendo lentamente. ¿Pensaba volver a morder? ¿No había tenido suficiente? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no consumía sangre?

Esperando la siguiente mordida mientras apretaba sus hombros, la confusión creció en mi interior al notar que el camino que los labios del chico marcaban llegaban a mi mandíbula, sin detenerse ahí, pues sorpresivamente terminaron por posarse sobre mi boca, haciéndome abrir los ojos con total estupefacción.

Sin moverme, enfoque la vista en la cara del joven cazador, quien con ojos brillantes y el sabor de la sangre en su boca, no lucia contrariado con sus acciones, sino más bien satisfecho mientras su lengua recorría por dentro mi cavidad. ¿Por qué...?

Como si mi muda pregunta hubiera pasado a traerle de vuelta a la realidad, Zero pareció entender lo que hacía y apresuradamente se separó de mí, dejando una sensación fría en mis labios y en la parte donde sus manos habían estado colocadas.

Mirándonos a la cara con igual expresión, que era una mezcla de escepticismo y total sorpresa, el cazador fue el primero en reaccionar y darse la vuelta casi corriendo, abriendo el ventanal antes de perderse fuera de la habitación.

No necesite mi oído para saber que había saltado del balcón una vez su presencia se esfumo por completo del lugar, dejando solo un ambiente fríamente agradable.

Aun sin saber cómo reaccionar, me permití tomar asiento en el sillón más cercano, teniendo solo en mente que aquella necesidad que había tenido de irme de la academia hace unos minutos había desaparecido...

Recostándome en el lugar, tan solo pude voltear a ver el arma que, aun sobre la repisa, había sido olvidada por su dueño, de tal modo que era inevitable tener que volver a ver a este si es que la quería de vuelta, a lo que, inconscientemente, y colocando una mano sobre mi rostro, sonreí suavemente.

Aunque fuéramos completamente diferentes, o como diría Yuki, contrarios, de verdad había comenzado a entender lo que el cazador no decía...

* * *

Y bueno, eso fue todo :3 Espero les haya gustado ^^

Como pudieron ver, cambie algunas cosas, justo lo que hubiera deseado poder evitar en el anime :'v Ichiru mi amor! ¿por qué? *llora gaymente*  
Ah, en fin~ si esto les agrado por favor dejen su voto y/o comentario! me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto :'3  
Nos leemos!

 _ **DessayaLaufey**_

[mañana hay actualización de Torpes Notas en wattpad :'3 ]


End file.
